Shy Little Monster
by cows4ever
Summary: Nevelyn was born a normal girl. But after the death of her mother and her father became depressed, he turned her into the monster he saw. Now, fifteen years later, she has been hiding from the real world under the streets of New York. And meets five strangers like herself. DonatelloxOC


I do not own TMNT in any way or form. I just enjoy watching the show

Also, this shall refer to the 2003 version~!

This beginning chapter is basically all flashback

1

_"Come on Clementine! I need you to push one last time!" the doctor said. She was positioned in front of a blonde haired woman's legs, watching as the baby crowned. The doctor looked up at the woman, watching as she took a large breath and then pushed once more, screaming as she did._

_ Another wail joined in, harmonizing with the echoes of its mother, and the doctor quickly motioned for one of the nurses to bring a blanket as she handed the father of the child a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. "I would think you'd like to do the honors, Mr. Spencer," the doctor said, giving the new father a warm smile. _

_ The man took the pair of scissors in his hands and brought the sharp edges to the cord, cutting it with expertise, like he had been practicing the motion for 9 months. _

_ In the bed, the mother was panting in exhaustion, sweat dribbling down the side of her head. When he gave the scissors back to the doctor, he moved over to his wife, coming down the blonde curls that were matted to her head. The doctor walked out as he did._

_ "You did great, Clementine," he whispered. His brown eyes looked into her crystal orbs, and he gave her a smile. She smiled back, calming down slightly and looked around the room, looking for the nurse that took her child._

_ "Do you know the gender of the baby, Harold?" she asked, looking back at her husband. He shook his head and his wife pouted. But it was short lived when she saw the nurse walk back into the room behind her husband, a pink bundle in her arms._

_ "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Spencer. It's a beautiful little girl," the nurse said. She handed the small bundle to the awaiting arms of Clementine, who cooed at the small baby looking right up at her._

_ "She looks so much like you, Harold," she whispered, looking at her daughter. The baby looked back up at her, brown eyes similar to Clementine's husband staring right back up. It was still too early to tell, but she guessed that the little black tufts of hair that was peeking out of the bright pink hat was going to be the same shade as she grew older. _

_ "That can't be. She has your eye shape, your chin, your smile and many more, Clemy," Harold shot back, draping his arm around his tired wife. "She'll look like you as she gets older. I'm sure."_

_ The doctor had walked back in, startling both adults in the room. She had a birth certificate in her hands. She handed it to the father. "I've written down the date, the time, and we've measured the child as well. All that's needed is her full name and she'll be ready to enter the world completely, Mr. Spencer," she said._

_ "Thank you, Julia," Clementine said, giving her doctor a sleepy smile. Julia smiled back, and walked back towards the main center, closing the door behind her._

_ "Write the name we picked out for her, Harry," Clem said, looking down at her daughter some more. "Nevelyn Emicus Spencer," she muttered. _

_ Once Harold finished the birth certificate, he handed it over to another nurse, who thanked him and left. The black haired man then settled himself back in his spot next to his wife, who was now asleep and slowly breathing. In her arms, Nevelyn was still awake, staring straight at her father, curiosity in her big brown eyes. _

_ Harold smiled and bent over to kiss his newborn daughter on her forehead, and then his wife. But once his lips made contact with her skin, her heart monitor flat-lined. _

_ He sat in shock before calling the nurse hysterically. Nevelyn, seeming to sense her father's panic and her mother's ceased heart, began to wail once more. It seemed like hours passed when nurses and Julia came running back into the room and tried to rehabilitate Clementine. But it was impossible to bring the blonde back to life. _

_ Julia sadly put a hand on her friend's husband's shoulder, giving it a sad squeeze before handing him the wailing child in her arms. Nevelyn, who was so small and did not understand what was happening, seemed to have a small hand reaching out to her dead mother. Harold only stared at the still body of Clementine, tears not leaving his brown eyes._

_ He left, later that day, with sadness and hatred in his heart._

_(^^^)_

_ Once Nevelyn was allowed outside the hospital, she was taken to the large home in Seattle, Washington. The house was fairly nice, white with a blue trim, two floors. It was Clementine's choice, for she wanted to raise her child in a large house with a large backyard. _

_ Harold's eyes prickled with fresh and angry tears as he stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms. _

_ "This is your fault. Because of you, my beloved wife is dead. You're nothing but a monster," he muttered. He felt disgusted, having to hold the murderer of his wife._

_ Instead of walking inside and leaving the child in the room that was made for her, Harold walked to the back, where the cellar door was barred with a large lock and chain. He dug out the key in his front pocket and unlocked it, heaving the heavy wooden door and walked inside. _

_ The cellar used to normally be used for the storage of unneeded things until it was ready to be used or in case there was ever a tornado in the area. But this cellar was changed into a small lab that Harold had been using for a little over two years._

_ When he had gotten his diploma, he set out to become a scientist. But once he got his job, he was swamped with work and he wanted to be home for when children started to run down the wooden halls of their home. So he had the cellar made into the perfect At-Home Lab, ready to use whenever he wanted. And now, he wanted to use it to punish the monster that destroyed his life._

_ Harold shut the door behind him and turned on the light switch, powering on every piece of equipment. He walked over to a metal lab table, where he set down the pink bundle, and then moved towards a large metal container he brought home from work._

_ The words were barely readable, but could be made out: TCRI. A mutagen that he was given to test on reptiles so they could study what would happen if it suddenly gotten out of hand when they poured the unwanted waste into the water system._

_ He opened the canister and poured half of it into a cup, then brought a small, newborn blue-tongued skink besides the pink bundle on the table. It squirmed a little, but then started to explore the new area blindly, occasionally bumping into the sleeping baby. But after a while, it soon curled up on top of the child, neither knowing what was going to happen to them both in a few minutes._

_ Then he tilted the cup._

_ Nothing happened at first once the green glowing goo was on the two, but soon the child was screeching, the skink writhing in pain on top of the little girl. _

_ Harold watched in psychotic fascination as it seemed that the two species were melting together into one. And he laughed. He had turned the destroyer of his life into its true form._

_ Into a monster._

_This was the start to Nevelyn Emicus Spencer's life as a 'monster'. _


End file.
